Not my Little Geek Anymore
by icarly0809
Summary: Carly is Exited about spending a week with freddie when things get a little too far...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Carly's POV

Carly (15 years old) was so delighted that she was actually able to spend a WHOLE WEEK with Freddie (15 years old). Sam is in France with her mom and her mom's new "BOYFRIED". And Spencer is at an art convention for a whole week. She couldn't believe that her little tech producer that lives next door was actually making her blush every time she heard his voice or saw him. Anyways, I still can't believe that I get to sleep over at Freddie's house. OH my, gosh, he's so hot I wanna bake cookies on him! You're probably wondering why I'm now practically drooling over Freddie. Well he's not the little geeky tech producer that I used to know. He's ripped (he works out), he was a good 2 inches taller than me now, and his voice was a lot deeper. I liked this Freddie a lot better. However, I do kind of feel bad about taking a week vacation from iCarly. But Oh my, gosh! I'm sleeping at Freddie's for a whole week!

"Hey kiddo it's time to go to Freddie's." Spencer said.

"YAY!" I said enthusiastically.

I got my things ready early so when it was time to go I could leave really quickly.

Freddie answered the door in a matter of seconds after Spencer knocked at the door.

Freddie looked at me and I looked at him and we got lost in each other's eyes.

Spencer luckily broke the silence by saying goodbye to me and Freddie.

Freddie welcomed me very sweetly in to the apartment.

This is another reason why I like him, he is smart, funny, sweet and HOT all in one!

I've been in my room for the past couple of days waiting for this moment and I promise myself that the next opportunities I get I'm gonna show and maybe tell him and I feel about him. I learned from my experiences with guys that if you act all different around them when you are alone and turn them on, that's what really starts to make the room HOT!

Anyways, I asked were Freddie's mom was.

Freddie said she wouldn't be here until tomorrow at 4:00 pm. "She got a full time job" Freddie answered.

Freddie was also a lot more confident in himself he was being asked on dates all the time but he kept on rejecting them. I think because he was waiting for this weekend to be all alone with me. Freddie took my luggage upstairs as if they were as light as a feather. He looked so HOT!

Once they were upstairs he asked me do you want to sleep in my room and I sleep downstairs or do you want to sleep downstairs and I sleep in my room?

Um... um... can we both sleep in your room? I get scared at night.

End of Carly's POV


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Freddie's POV

O...Kay, just gonna go get my sleeping ba...Oomph.

Carly Shay just kissed me square on the lips!

T...t...t...that was amazing! You don't know how I've longed for that over all these years" I said.

"Why don't you sleep with me in your bed together" she said flirtatiously while wrapping her arms around my neck while giving me another little peck kiss.

We had always joked around flirtatiously, but she never kissed me before!

We went into the living room to watch a movie. And Carly was acting as if nothing happened in my room.

Later on that night Carly fell asleep on the couch. I decided to bring her up to my room. He held her in a bridal position. When I had put her down I was about to go sleep in my sleeping bag when she jumped on my back and said "were do you think you're going". I thought she was joking when she said we should sleep together, but I just know realized that she wasn't joking!"

Are you serious? You really want me to sleep with you? Not that you're not hot and all but seriously? "Ya!" she said and she patted a spot next to her flirtatiously. Once they were in bed, she snuggled next to me and our bodies fit perfectly like two puzzle pieces her back to my front.

She later on started rubbing up against me her front against my front and was kind of HOT! I asked Carly "are you alright?" you're acting kind of strange ever since we were talking in my room and...well...you know...that happened? what do you mean? Carly said? When you kissed me! I said and you started acting as if you're with the hottest boy in Seattle! "Oh you mean like this" she said. And she kissed me again wanting to clarify what I was talking about. Ya...like that! "And by the way, I am with the hottest boy in Seattle" she whispered into my ear feeling her hot breath rub against my skin while she was softly biting my earlobe. And she started snuggling against me and this time went a little too far...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

She started to climb on top of me and started to kiss me with no self-control. Without even asking for access, she just forced her tongue in to my mouth and we started tongue dancing. I felt Carly starting to take of my shirt. Once she finally got my shirt off she just admired my ripped body. I felt Carly starting to take of my pants when she realized they were zipped I felt her pull down my zipper a slight touch to my *ahem*. My pants suddenly became tight and she knew that had happened and I knew that she thought that was a signal for her to go even further with this. She suddenly pulled of my pants found a *bump* on my boxers. I jumped when she started to rub it. I felt a tug on my boxers when I just in time pulled them up. We were fighting when we finally stopped. When I thought the fight was over I felt my boxers come off. She jumped on me I was completely nude. She started to pull off her shirt and she was wearing a pink braw. She started to stroke my *AHEM* and I was moaning. I suddenly pinned her down puling my boxers back on telling Carly that I was shocked and I admitted that I enjoyed it but if we did it any longer I would lose total self-control. She said "I hope you do". She whispered into my ear saying in a sexy tone "don't be shy, GO WILD!!!" She started to kiss my neck working her way up to the corner of my jaw line. I was groaning like a wild dog! Control yourself Freddie I thought to myself. She pulled of her pants she now just had a pink braw and bikini underwear. When she suddenly...


End file.
